Dusk
by Doee13
Summary: Sequel to Brightness, Darkness, & Sunlight. Follow Jake and Nessie's children, Sara and Koah as they are seperated by their parents. Please read and review and even if you don't, you're still awesome. Love always, Doe
1. Author' Note: What you should know!

_**Dusk **_

Alright so this story follows the events of Nessie and Jacob's children Koah and Sara. It also follows the events of what has happened in my newly finished series, Sunlight, Darkness, & Brightness.

Now if you don't know what the stories were about I'll just give you a run down right now. But I don't remember anything so if you seemed interested just check them out. Thanks!

In Sunlight: Nessie got married to Jake they had a honeymoon in Alaska and the rest of that was basically about here pregnancy until she gets hit by a car by Embry or Jasper, I don't know I forget.

Darkness: Nessie suffered a miscarriage because of a vampire who tried to kill her by bleeding her to death and he ended up being an accomplish to Maria, remember that crazy army chick from Jasper's past? Well she came back because she hated the Cullen clan for taking Jasper away and she was quickly defeated and that story ended with Nessie being injured in a airplane accident, did I forget to mention that they got pregnant again right after their miscarriage and they went on this vacation until she had complications.

Brightness: In this one Nessie gives birth to her two darling children Koah and Sara, and yes they are twins. But the fun atomise sphere changed when the Volturi were on their tail. Seth imprinted on Sara and Koah hates him. But all was put to shame when Seth had to run with them far away from the battle scene that took place between Cullen vs. Volturi but he came back to help Jake as Renesmee's head was chopped off by Jane.

Epilogue: Koah and Sara are missing because Koah sprinted Sara farther away from the situation and they got lost and what not and Nessie is healed because vampire people can get put back together.

So I hope this helped and I hope you like this story. Please review and continue to read. I have been told that these are good stories but I am still a non-beliver. Thanks anyways though. Xoxo Doe.


	2. Life as I know it

_**Dusk**_

Sara's POV

I stretched, tired and weary as my back arched up from the bed and then slumped back down. Stupid orphanage. Why can't they afford, well I don't know…some real beds? I had only been here for a little while and already I hated it here. I and my brother Koah have moved from foster home to foster home for the past 3 years of our life. And let me tell you, it sucks not having a home or a bed that isn't a brick to lie on.

On to better matters though; did I mention how we got here anyways? The orphanage manager, Nancy, told us that we wandered ourselves there and they waited for someone to even tell word of missing children, but apparently no one cared that we were missing and we eventually didn't care if our true family ever found us anymore. That is partly why we never stayed in a foster home for so long, and an adoption was totally out of the picture.

Since we didn't care about anyone else but each other, we would always sneak out of houses, trespass on property, break; steal, and eventually we wound our way up in Juvi when we only seemed to be around 8 and 5. Oh yeah, did I mention that our growths spurts were totally messed up. We had once gotten a blood test and they told us that we were apparently twins and that we had the blood and genetics of a child who was around 6 months old. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that doctor failed medical school. Idiot.

Anyways I look around 13 now and Koah looks to be about 14. I've caught up tremendously.

I felt a pillow thump me on the head and I growled annoyed as I looked up to see my brother Koah on the rafters above me.

"Hey sis," he chuckled and I shushed him looking around to make sure none of the other girls weren't awake. That was the other problem; we were separated into two different rooms because God forbid we sleep in the same room! He ignored me thumping down to the ground with a low thud with a bag slumped on his right shoulder.

"Get dress, were ditching this Popsicle stand," he said winking and I knew exactly why every girl fell for his charm. I was never able to say no to him, even though I would kill for another moment to sleep.

I got out of bed and quickly out on some torn jeans and a leather jacket over my white tank top I wore last night because something told me that we were jacking a motorcycle today. I quickly placed on a watch and noticed that the time was 4 in the morning and I snarled in his direction.

"Time is money," he smiled sly and I rolled my eyes with the corners of my lips pulling up. I slumped my small bag over my shoulder while putting on a locket that I have had ever since I was little.

Koah opened the window for me as I crawled out onto the ledge of the building.

"So I see were free falling," I said sarcastic and he snorted.

"Nah, there's crappy mattress's over there for an extra comfy landing," he replied and I groaned while rolling my eyes.

"So free-falling," I retorted and he chuckled.

"Shut up and jump will yeah," he said impatient and I jumped easily and swiftly and landed feet first on the mattresses. I looked up and he sneered as I smiled in triumph. I have always been more graceful them him but he has always been stronger. Oh well, just things you get used to. I turned around as Koah jumped and saw a brand new motorcycle next to the side of the building with two helmets.

"Geez Koah, could you have stolen something less pricey," I asked sarcastic looking at the interior of it while putting on the blue helmet.

"The faster the better," he chuckled as I checked the speed. I whistled in response and he smiled hopping on it.

"It drives like a dream, when you get money you have to buy me one of these things," he said in awestruck and I shook my head with a smile knowing we would never be rich.

"Yeah I'll get right on that," I replied wrapping my arms around his chest and I felt the engine power to life.

"Ready?" he asked and took of after I winked at him and then hiding my face behind his leather jacket to protect from the wind. He made the engine growl as he took off in a speed of light.

***Long while down the road* **

"How bout we stop here, I really got' a piss," Koah asked making a sharp right hand turn as he drove right into the forest depths. I stepped off the bike while pulling off my helmet as my blonde straight hair fell down onto my back. Koah ran off deeper into the forest and I leaned up against the tree while I waited.

"Come on zipper, work," I could here Koah say angrily to himself and I thought about all the reasons why girls shouldn't like him. This would be one of those things.

"Having some troubles Koah," I yelled and I heard him growl.

"Yeah you wanna come help," he sneered and I giggled.

"No thanks, I'm good," I replied as I focused into the forest watching animals run away from something. Woodland creatures scattered everywhere and I picked up a bunny as it came right past me.

"What's scaring you little buddy," I asked and his little heart beat instantly slowed down. He was scared, terrified by the creature he saw. It was like a hunter was out there trying to kill him. Or at least that is what I was getting from the little fur ball.

Hold up, I wasn't getting this from him, it was just common sense right. Animal equal meat, people and other animals eat meat. No big deal.

"Got it," Koah announced proudly into the forest and I laughed quietly as I held the little bunny in my hands calming it down. I could smell something from the distance, it was sweet and welcoming but I felt the need to run. The hairs on my neck started rise and I couldn't help but shiver as Koah touched my back.

I let out a small scream and Koah quickly slammed his palm against my lips, listening to the sounds of the forest.

"Let's get out of here," he stated serious and I nodded dropping the bunny down and he stayed there looking at me for a moment and then sprinting off into the distance. I hopped on the back of the bike once again and held on tight for dear life.

The engine purred and we were quickly back on the high-way once again.

***Okay what do you think? Do you like or don't like. Please tell me what you think and I promise to update soon. Love Always, Doe* **


	3. Running with the Memories

_**Dusk**_

Why couldn't my life be normal for just once? Why couldn't Koah just be a normal teenager, you know… one who doesn't get us in trouble with the law especially when we were supposed to stay out of trouble?

"Why don't we just pull over," I asked loudly, trying to get my voice heard over the sirens and the motor's engine.

"Cause the po-po won't listen to reason," he replied, acting like those Italian guys you saw in old movies. I rolled my eyes but he didn't see as he revved the engine faster and zoomed in and out of the cars.

The sirens were getting farther and farther away and I almost saw light at the end of the tunnel, until I saw the police setting up a tar patch about a mile away.

"Koah," I said anxious as we approached it faster.

"What?" he snarled back at me and I pointed.

"That!" I screamed as we approached and he scowled me.

"Oh that, that's no big deal, already have it plan out. Better hold on spider monkey," he chuckled as he made a sharp right turn right off the road and swerved around the tar pit. You should have seen the police's faces, priceless.

"Bravo," I cheered as I took a look to the road before us. "But how do we get past that," I asked knowing we were getting caught this time as I looked at the line up of police cars. He squinted in order to see it in the distance and he slammed on the brakes.

"Shit," he growled, revving the engine as he turned into the forest or cider trees beside us. I could hear yelling behind us, along with sirens, but they were easily drowned out as I concentrated on the branches hitting the bike. Smoke started to burn off the bike and I could hear something snap from under us.

I screamed as I went flying in the air and landed head first into the side of a cliff's edge. My head banged with fury and my eyes blurred as I sat up, looking for Koah. I could hear dog's barking and cop's moving in on us but I didn't concentrate on that.

I recognized this meadow, this clearing. Something from my past sprung in my mind as I studied the meadow closely. There was a little boy and a little girl, most likely I and Koah and we were on the back of this huge wolf, bear thing. I don't even know but we were running away from the meadow while riding on this thing and it looked like we were absolutely terrified. Or at least that's what I looked like.

I snapped back to reality as a police man picked me up off the ground and carefully held me up as another wrapped two heavy hand cuffs around my wrists. Koah was putting up a fight while a police man strangled him to the ground.

"Stop it Koah. It's done, we're done," I whispered and he looked at me astonished while letting his body go numb.

I walked towards the police car and hopped into the back of the car while opening the door with my hands while facing towards them. I sat down while resting my head on the cold glass window.

"You got yourself one hell of a sister my friend," one of the cops said to Koah and he rolled his eyes while getting pushed into the seat next to me. It was quiet as we drove down the highway and Koah finally broke the silence with a whisper too low for the cops to hear.

"What happened to you? Since when do you ever give in, especially in a fight like this," he asked pissed while looking out the window.

"Maybe it's time to grow up Koah. Maybe if we are well behave, I don't know, crazy thought here, but maybe we could get adopted," I replied with a sour tone and he huffed with anger.

"Who in their right minds would want to adopt two run away orphans that have had trouble with the law? I sure as hell wouldn't," he snarled and I sighed.

"Come on, are you telling me it's crazy to actually think about having a family and maybe even our true family," I asked turned to him and he blew up.

"You're insane Sara! What the hell goes on in your head? You know what I'll tell you, a load of crap! Isn't it enough that I'm your family but now you have to go on about having parents that actually care? Well news flash princess, no one gives a crap about you or me so just deal with it," he yelled at me and I turned my head with tears in my eyes as the cop knocked his hand against the glass telling us to shut up.

We were quiet the rest of the way their. Well, wherever there was.

I climbed out of the cab as the cop opened the door for me and I wiped my eyes with my shoulder so I could see clearly where we were. Forks Police Station. Where the hell was Forks?

"Great were staying in a place that can't afford a real name and has to use a utensil instead. Just great," Koah sneered and I looked at him sternly and he immediately stopped.

We were escorted, into the building and were handed off to the head of the police department. An old guy name Charlie Swan.

"Two young teens, how much trouble could they have gotten into," he asked with a chuckle probably thinking of shoplifting.

"Loads. These stole a 2011 motorcycle that was supposed to be at the car show right now along with resisting arrest and speeding," the fat cop said while eating a donut and drinking some coffee.

"Wow sounds like master criminals in training; what do you want to do with them?" Charlie asked and I sighed not liking where this was going.

"How bout we keep' em here. Staying in a small town with loads of watchful eyes and trained officers. It would be better then any huge jail out their," a dark haired cop said from behind one of the desks. Obviously he had his own plans on torturing us by keeping us here.

"I like it, original," he chuckled taking a deep look at me. He got wide eyed and then blinked rapidly as I stared at him with strange, alarmed eyes. He looked down at a picture of a little girl in the arms of an 18 year old girl and boy. They were beautiful, god like even.

"Can you take these off of us now," Koah sneered and Charlie reluctantly unlocked the hand cuffs off of each of us as Koah rubbed his wrists from where the cuffs used to be. I looked at the red marks around my wrists as well and walked into the cell without another word.

I took the bottom bunk, thinking about how Koah would want the top and sighed heavily, letting my chest rise and fall with easy movements. Koah sighed while looking at me and climbed onto the top bunk with his legs dangling off the edge.

"Sorry," he sighed with no humour in his voice and I knew he meant it.

"Don't worry about it; it was going to happen eventually," I sighed and he chuckled.

"Yeah we need more practice," he laughed and I let out a small giggle.

"But not right away, 'kay?" I questioned and he flipped so his head was hanging off the edge with his black hair framing his face.

"Fine, fine," he said with a sigh at the end and I smiled while looking at the top of the bunk. One fine step for women.

***Okay what did you think? I hope you like this chapter and I must say, it is actually more of an action book right now. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and everyone who reads it is awesome in my mind. Love Always, Doe***


	4. Story Telling

_**Dusk**_

***1 week in***

You could say our punishment wasn't much of a punishment. Heck, it was the most fun I had ever had at any police station in my entire life. We didn't even sleep here during the night. We stayed at Charlie's place. I had a purple room that was covered with wolf's pictures and ugly clothing. While Koah liked it in the basement, he set up a cot and he seemed to love it.

We were at the police station now since we had to be watched 24/7. I turned up the Christmas music that was blaring from the radio already and started to dance around randomly as I ate an ice cream sundae. I could hear the phone ringing from another room and Jeremy picked up.

"Yeah, hold on a second," he spoke into the phone and then lifted his head to look at me. "Hey princess, mind turning that down a little," he chuckled and I stuck out my tongue while turning the dial down.

I sat down licking the frozen cream off the spoon and heard "Joseph's Lullaby" by Mercy Me come on the radio.

"Go to sleep my son, this manger for your bed," I hummed along while getting up to sway back and forth. Koah chuckled from a distance as Noah, the police trainee, grabbed both of my hands and spun me in small circles.

"Not bad," I smiled approving and the corners of his mouth pulled up and eventually spread evenly letting his white teeth show.

"You're not half bad yourself," he replied and I blushed looking down to the ground. He chuckled and I looked up to give him an evil eye.

"What?" I asked as he looked at me with witty eyes.

"Nothing, you just…act like a girl I used to know," he said with a small chuckle at the end. He got lost into space thinking about this girl and I couldn't help but ask about her.

"Tell me about her," I said confidently as he snapped back to reality.

"What do you want to know," he asked sitting down in his chair as I sat on his desk.

"What was her name?" I asked and he chuckled.

"It was a strange name, Renesmee. But everyone happened to call her Nessie," he started and I looked at him for more answers. Renesmee, that was different but I felt as if I had heard it from some where.

"I only saw her the one time, when my friend, Claire, introduced her to me. She was sweet, and wild, and extremely amazing, there were actually no words to describe her. Breath takingly beautiful, something like you, and just a welcoming personality that was bright and happy. You just felt this pull to her, that a glow was just radiating off of her all the time; I wish I c could have seen her again," he whispered the last part and I smiled warmly.

"What did she look like?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Like a goddess. She had long bronze curls that went to the center of her back with these gorgeous caramel brown eyes. Her face was pale and had the most beautiful rose cheeks, just like you," he smiled and it was like a light bulb went off in my head.

I sprinted into the next room to find Charlie sitting at his desk with paper work everywhere. I looked at the photo and turned to him pointing at the little girl in the photo.

"Is that Renesmee," I asked out of breath and he looked at me confused and then smiled with tears in his eyes as he took the photo out of my hands to look at it closer.

"Yes, yes it is," he said choked up and I knelt down so I was looking him in his eyes.

"So who are the parents," I asked and he smiled proud.

"That's my daughter Bella and her high school sweet heart Edward," he said Edward's name as if a death curse and I looked at him for answers.

"Do they still live here," I asked and he shook his head serious.

"They left about 2 years ago," he replied looking down and placing his fingers gently over the photograph.

"Where'd they go," I asked confused, this town was messed with all these people knowing everyone or being related to one another.

"Up north, they wanted to get away from this town, too many bad memories," he retorted placing the photo back on the desk and looking up at me with caring eyes.

"Like what?" I asked interested, thinking of the possibilities. Crazy chain-saw stalker, evil elves eating people's faces, or the best one yet, robot murderers.

"This photo was taken many the years ago, when Renesmee was still a child. She grew up and had two little kids of her own. One day they just went…missing. Without a trace or a single clue on where to find them. Who ever took them was one hell of a kidnapper. This town has never been the same since," he spoke with glazed eyes and I looked down, imagining this little girl now a women, who had lost her kids when they were so little. Poor lady, poor kids.

"So what, they just stopped looking for them," I asked kind of pissed thinking of this thought.

"They say no but I want to say yes, they can't even say their names anymore. Heck I don't even remember them anymore," he said and I smiled thinking of these lost, god like children out there.

"Anyways, that's in the past. This town is pretty quiet now, you'll get to see soon enough," he chuckled and I nodded walking over to Koah.

"Why do you like to creep people's lives so much," he asked sarcastic and I rolled my eyes.

"Cause I care about other people, and it's not creeping, it's being inquisitive," I replied smiling superior and he mimicked me as I punched playfully.

"Watch it short stuff," he warned smiling and I giggled.

"Have to be able to catch me to be able to kill me," I replied sticking my tongue out and he replied with his own tongue sticking out of his mouth.

I sat down in a chair thinking about all the places those kids could have been. They could be dead for all I knew but I definitely wanted to figure out what happened to them.

***Alright, I know this chapter is kind-of boring but it does answer some of the questions some people have asked me, so I hope you liked it and thanks for reading & reviewing! Xoxo Doe* **


	5. Physical Strangers, Mentally Friends

_**Dusk**_

I laid in the cellar bed drawing a photo of the scene around me while the room was a buzz with very little action. Charlie, Koah, Jeremy, and Noah watched some football and were freaking out because their team was losing. Yeah not my kind of "fun".

I sighed as I continued trying to perfect Koah's messy hair and growled fiercely as I threw the sketch book against the wall. This place was messing with me. All I could see was visions; about some guys in cloaks, giant wolf bear things like in my previous vision, two different groups of tall tan muscular men, and the one that stood out most was some beautiful family that looked like gods and goddesses. There was also a boy around 16 or 17 who was in almost every single one of the visions.

He was always angry and was always searching. It looked as if he had lost something very important to him and he'd go back to the same places over and over again but never found anything.

I crouched up into a ball, wrapping my arms around my knees and rocking back and forth as I thought about this boy. I didn't like that he was upset, I didn't want him to upset and I definitely didn't want him searching forever and never finding what he was looking for. I let a tear fall from my eye as I thought about him and hoping I would one day be able to help him find what he was looking for.

I heard the door swing open and quickly wiped away my water filled eyes as I peeked around the wall to see tall, tan, muscular men walking in.

"Hey Charlie, how's life," one of them asked sad, but very cheerful and Charlie smiled a huge grin.

"Hey Quil, Embry; long time no see," he chuckled grabbing each of them in a bear hug.

"Yeah, no; life's been good. Got two new room mates and it's good to have someone around," he chuckled punching Koah in the arm and Koah smiled up at them welcoming.

"Hey I'm Koah," he said and Embry and Quil gave each other a funny look. As if they had found something. They shook his hand and then Koah sat back down only to stand up again to yell at the refs on the TV for making a stupid call.

"Did you adopt them or something," Embry asked quietly in Charlie's ear and he shook his head and laughed.

"The police station did. Let's just say they're a bunch of master minds for breaking laws and being mighty good at it," he chuckled and Embry laughed while Quil looked worried for his life.

"What they do then," Quil asked and Koah spoke now, while eating some popcorn.

"We stole a 2011 motorcycle, which was supposed to be for a car show that day, and then got caught speeding down the highway, but then we got stuck in here for resisting arrest. So now we're here under arrest," he chuckled and Embry pointed to the cellar.

"Shouldn't he be in there then," Quil asked pointing to the cellar and I hid away from where he was pointing.

"No, they're family now. You don't lock up family," he stated and Embry nodded.

"So you keep saying they, but I don't see a second one," Quil said loosening up and Charlie chuckled.

"Is she planning an escape plan Koah," he asked and Koah shrugged.

"Probably, she hates this place," he stated and Charlie grew worried while walking around the corner with his hand on his gun. He pointed it into the room and I ducked under the covers for protection.

"Dude chill, she wouldn't leave with out me. We're a package deal," Koah chuckled pushing Charlie's gun down and then pulling the covers out from on top of me.

"I thought he was going to kill me," I said pointing at his gun, as his hand still shook. Koah laughed and I glared him.

"I rather live to see the next day, thank you very much," I replied muttering as I got out from under my bunk to go meet the physically strangers but mentally acquaintances.

"Hello, I'm Sara," I said lifting my hand and Embry shook it bringing me into a huge bear hug. "Can't breathe," I mustered out and he chuckled dropping me. I looked up at him to see his black shaggy short hair that looked like he did it himself with some crappy play scissors. But he had a golden tan that covered his entire body, which made his face light up which made me notice his pretty dark hazel nut eyes. I turned my attention to Quil now, taking in everything he gave out.

"Hey, I'm Quil," he said shaking my hand and I felt the warm embrace of love that he gave out towards me. He was very warm actually and I blushed taking away my hand form his embrace.

"Where are the rest of them," Koah asked thinking about the visions I had told him the other day.

"What do you mean the rest of us," Embry asked interested and excited waiting for us to get something. But I was too confused to even do basic math questions.

"I just thought there would be more of you, not just two," I was able to shake out of my pounding head.

"Well, how bout you come meet the rest of us," Quil chuckled thinking about some one fair away and I looked at him puzzled.

"What are you talking about," I asked confused and Embry looked at Charlie.

"What do you say, how bout you come down to La Push Thursday and you can see the _whole_ gang again," Embry stated emphasizing whole and Charlie's face lit up.

"Thursday night, got it," he said serious and excited, running over to his desk to throw half of his paperwork on the floor so he could write it down on his calendar. I watched him puzzled and then looked back at the giants, Embry and Quil, before me.

"Alright, La push," Koah said excited to get out of Forks while fist pumping Quil and Embry. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the cellar. I felt the presence of someone behind me and looked up as I sat in my bed.

"You will come, won't you," Quil asked kneeling down so I could see his face and I shrugged.

"I'll think about it," I was very unsure of the feeling I was getting from the visions actually coming true. I didn't want to have to promise anything to this mysterious man and I sighed. Quil touched my hand and I looked at him angrily as he took it back as quickly as he had placed it on.

"You knew we were coming, didn't you," he asked caring and comforting and I turned my head away from him childishly as he sighed.

"Just please say you'll come or I'll get my crew to come find you," he said taunting and I looked at him scared for my life.

"Fine, I'll come. But if you ever say that again I will be forced to chop off your head. I do not like the idea of your mangy friends coming to find me. It's extremely creep," I responded and he smiled.

"Cool, can't wait to see you then Sara," he chuckled leaving the room and I turned over shoving my face in a pillow.

"My life sucks," I murmured and fell asleep within minutes.

***Okay I hoped you liked this chapter. And I hope you are all happy that the wolves are back and greater then ever. I hope you stick around for the rest of the stories and I promise to update as soon as I can. Love always, Doe***


	6. The News

_**Dusk**_

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie hadn't been the same ever since that day. She couldn't sleep, she never ate, and her thirst was getting the better of her. She missed Sara and Koah, hell, everyone missed them.

My precious angels were gone and had been for 3 years. They were missing without a single trace, without a single clue. I missed them so much it was unbearable, but the way I missed my wife was harder to deal with it. Our family was broken and would be until they would one day, if ever, show up again.

Esme was in the kitchen, trying to wash away her grief while distracting herself with new recipes. That was the other thing, everyone had found something that helped them forget about our darling missing children but nothing really helped because they had helped us with everything. They were always around with a huge smile.

The quiet sobs of my wife coming from our room up stairs got my attention as I walked up the stairs with a sigh. I saw a new picture of Koah and Sara on the wall and instantly shattered it on the hard maple wood flooring. Alice tried to bring life back into the house by putting up photos of Sara and Koah but I couldn't bear seeing them and not being able to hold them in my arms.

I walked into our room leaving the shattered glass on the floor for me to pick up later and lifted my wife onto my lap. I rocked her softly back and forth as she soaked my white t-shirt with her salty tears.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," I cooed soothingly and she curled up into a tighter ball on my lap.

"I miss them so much," she cried softly into my chest and I kissed her forehead.

"As do I, but what would they do if they saw you like this,' I asked, acting as if she was in preschool again.

"They would hug me and then probably try to place a bandage on my broken heart," she giggled the last part while wiping away the tears.

"Exactly, you need to find a way to heal your heart," I murmured and she nodded.

"When I have them back then I will have the perfect way to heel my heart," she spat and I sighed as I got the new Nessie back. I didn't like this angry, upset version of her and I couldn't wait to find my children.

I heard the front door slam open with the frantic breathing of Quil and Embry; what did they try and kill each other.

"Bonfire, Thursday, you must come," Embry gasped while talking to Seth.

"I don't want to, and I am pretty sure non of us would actually want to go to a stupid bonfire in La Push," Seth growled remembering Sara and I sighed walking down stairs with the presence of Nessie and the rest of the Cullen clan behind me.

"What is this all about Embry," I snarled hating him for bringing up La Push again. Why the hell did he think we moved to Antarctica for anyways? Quil pointed at Bella shaking while he gulped in more air.

"Oh no Charlie," she quietly said, now depressed with a new feeling and I slumped thinking of Charlie being dead. First Billy and now him. Damn.

"No, no," Embry spoke pointing his index finger up while he took in a deep breathe. "He has them, both of them," he said with a smile and I looked at him puzzled while lifting him up by his shirt.

"Speak what you mean or get the hell out," I growled and he put his hands up.

"Jake, Charlie has Sara and Koah," Quil said with a huge grin and I looked at him astonished.

"What?" I growled making sure it wasn't a joke as everyone waited intently.

"Sara and Koah were taken into jail for stealing cars and resisting arrest, or something like that so their punishment is having to stay with Charlie at the Forks police station," Quil smiled and Renesmee hugged me tightly and then hugged both Quil and Embry.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she giggled like a school. "I can't wait to hear about how they couldn't find us for all this time when we were both looking for one another," she smiled and Embry and Quil's faces dropped.

"What?" she asked with a grin on her face. Quil and Embry still didn't reply and I growled.

"What aren't you telling us, they're my kids I need to know," I said fiercely and Quil shook his head.

"They don't know who we are, any of us. They don't remember. The only reason they know us was because we went to go see Charlie today. But Sara," Embry spoke with a sly grin and Seth all about lost it.

"What's wrong, what happened? TELL ME!" he growled fiercely and I yanked him back so he didn't punch their faces in.

"She saw us coming, she knows us mentally, because she has seen us before. But physically, she has no idea who we are not even you Seth," Embry replied and Seth shook his head while hiding his face in hid hands.

"How is she," Seth mumbled and I looked at them intently.

Embry whistled and I looked at him alarmed. "You're lucky; she is the hottest thing I have seen in the longest time. She has long, radiant, blonde hair that glistens and her eyes are so blue they remind me of the purest water around."

"But she doesn't want to meet you, well she didn't until I told her my friends would come and find her and drag her to the bonfire," Quil chuckled and Seth smiled.

"Don't get any ideas kid," I warned and he nodded still with a grin.

"And Koah how is he. He used to be the one I worried about," Nessie asked while I pulled her in tight to my body.

"Trust me; you don't have to worry about him. Well except for the whole breaking of laws thing," Embry chuckled and I felt a growl brewing within me.

"He looks like a wolf and acts like one for that matter. He doesn't like to stay anywhere for too long though apparently and he always drags Sara along with him. They're a 'package deal'," Embry said putting quotations around package deal.

"So he's a trouble maker," I said thinking about the way we had raised him for the 5 months we did have him. All we did was teach him how to fight and how to always get what he wants. Emmett even taught him how to hotwire a car. Of course he would be a trouble maker after learning all that.

"Yeah, but we can easily keep him under control. He's pretty good with his mood and doesn't get angry often," Quil stated and I wiped my face down with my palm.

"So when he does change to a wolf, it's going to be a major explosion," I said and Carlisle nodded.

"Most likely, but at least we know where they are," he said and I sighed.

"Alright, Thursday it is," I smiled and they smiled walking into the kitchen for some fresh baked cookies.

***Okay I hoped you liked this chapter as well. It was fun to write and I hoped I did a good job of it. Tell me what you think and I promise to update soon. Xoxo, Doe***


	7. Discoverys

_**Dusk**_

***Thursday Night* Sara's POV**

My life was a deep pit of despair. I didn't want to go to the stupid bonfire in stupid La Push. I didn't want Koah actually liking this stupid town and especially didn't want him liking the people in the town. I wanted to go, leave, and be rid of this experience for the rest of my life.

The 16 year old boy popped into my head and I saw him no longer searching. He was smiling now as he held a picture of a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes like myself, in his arms. I shook my head to be rid of him as Koah knocked on my door.

"Hey you ready to go," he asked and I glared out the window to the cool fall air.

"I don't want to go," I muttered and he chuckled.

"Why not, you love parties and you definitely love people," he stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, why can't you give them a chance. They seem like pretty cool people," he said taking cautious steps forward and I hissed. I covered my mouth instantly and turned around with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry," I murmured alarmed at what I had just done and he shrugged.

"No big deal, I deserved it. I was in your personal bubble," he said backing up to the doorway and then disappearing all together. I heard him walk down the stairs to the kitchen of the tiny household and then a coat being taken off the rack.

"Is she coming," Charlie asked.

"She doesn't want to come," I heard him say as Koah turned off the football game he had been watching earlier.

"Well we can't just leave her alone," Charlie stated concerned and I heard Koah chuckled.

"Why not? She loves being alone," he laughed and Charlie added his own little chuckle.

"Sorry, but she's coming," Charlie said serious and I heard Koah's foot steps come up the stairs once again.

"Ha, ha, short stuff. You're coming," he chuckled while grabbing my leather jacket and then pulling me over his shoulder.

"Koah! Put me down!" I yelled as he carried me down the stairs with ease and then out the front door, which Charlie held open. I glared at him evilly as Koah led me to the police cruiser and then set me down.

"Get in," he commanded with a smile as if he were a cop and I couldn't help but laugh while getting in the front seat of the car as Koah took the back. For most of the trip it was quiet but as we drove into some of the thickest forest parts I had seen in the longest time, Charlie finally broke the silence.

"Don't get into trouble," Charlie warned and then broke into a smile.

"You know that's not in my nature, right?" I said and Koah chuckled while hitting Charlie in the arm.

"Yeah, not really our thing pops," Koah seconded and I smiled back at him as we drove down a rocky road. The cruiser parked at a grassy area near other cars and I sighed as I saw the commotion coming from the beach.

"Hola muchachos," I heard Embry chuckle as Koah and Charlie jumped out. I focused my vision on the picture in front of me. A huge bonfire, what seemed like two different gangs of tall, mangy men, god like humans, and that 16 year old boy, all of which I had seen before in my visions. The boy's eyes were locked onto mine as I saw his lips spread into a huge goofy grin. Quil knocked on the window and I jumped.

"You coming out princess," he asked as he opened the car door for me. I got out and he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be nervous, they're all some what normal," he tried comforting me and I shook it off. This was definitely not normal and these people were anywhere but normal.

Koah dragged me forward as we followed behind Charlie, Embry, and Quil. As we came closer I could hear the hollers and hoots welcoming us.

"Alright let me introduce everyone," Embry said and Quil pushed him out of the way.

"That's Sam, Jared, Collin, Paul, Leah and her younger brother Seth," Quil said pointing at each and Seth gave me a giant creepy smile. I saw Paul hit him and I couldn't help but giggle as his face became more normal and a sweeter smile spread across his face as he shrugged.

"And that's Jake, Nessie, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and last but not least Esme," Embry finished pushing Quil over and I smiled at each of them but locked eyes with Seth at the end.

Nessie pulled me into this deep hug as I stood their alarmed. I could see Koah laughing behind his hand, which was covering his mouth and I swore I was going to kill him for not helping.

"Um, hi," I mustered out as she released me from her tight grip.

"Hello," she said caring and I backed away from her as her creepiness was starting to really scare me. She felt hurt as I hid behind Koah and then she smiled.

"I'm glad you kept your promise," she smiled and Koah hugged her.

"I've missed you," I heard him whisper and her face lit up bright and cheerful.

"You remember," she asked pulling away and I stared at them both puzzled as tears entered both of their eyes.

"I've always have, why do you think we've never stayed at one place for so long," he murmured low but I could still hear.

"Dude then why did you introduce yourself to us," Embry asked with Quil by his side.

"For Sara's sake," Koah replied and I stared at them in complete confusion.

"What are you talking about, have you finally lost it?" I asked Koah and he sighed knowing I had heard everything.

"Sara come on, you've seen them in visions, you obviously know them too. Now if you could just remember too we could continue where we had left off," Koah smiled while everyone waited for me to understand what I obviously didn't.

"You're scaring her," Edward stated and I glared at him questionably.

"I knew coming here would be stupid," I stated turning back towards the car. I felt Koah's presence behind me but I ignored him.

I grabbed my hand and spun me around so I was forced to look at him. "You and I both knew that there was something different. Something that defined us as different. But here, here we're normal and I like this feeling," he said pulling my face up so I could see his eyes.

"Please, you have to remember. I want to stay," he pleaded with me as he searched my eyes for any kind of realization but he came up blank.

"Fine, you stay, but I'm leaving," I stated grabbing my arm free and turning back towards the dirt road.

"So what, we've spent all this time together and we're just going to end it here because the princess didn't get what she wanted," Koah growled and I turned around shocked at his conclusion.

"Ha, that's funny Koah because I never remember, not once, EVER getting what I wanted. I was always having to leave with you. Wherever you went I followed because I did what you wanted, not what I wanted," I snap back and his face grew red with anger. Seth and Jacob came running to the scene, Seth standing in front of me and Jake holding Koah's arms pinned behind him.

"You spoiled little brat, we left because of you. You could never stay in one place for too long, you'd go insane like how you're going now," he replied fiercely and I thought he was going to blow a blood vessel.

"Fine, I'll be the brat but you will always be the mangy thug who stole for a living making his little sister suffer for your actions," I said bitterly turning around to continue walking.

I could hear Koah's heaving and his heart beat flutter as I heard a ripping sound of cotton. I turned around confused and saw a giant wolf in the place of where my brother was standing. A charcoal wolf/ bear thing stood in front of me as everyone stared at me to see some sort of reaction, but obviously, I wasn't showing anything.

"Koah!" I heard Nessie scream as the wolf took off into the forest as Emmett, Sam, Paul, Collin, Nessie, Leah, Jared, Carlisle, and Esme took after him leaving only Seth, Jacob, Bella, Rosalie, Charlie, Jasper, & Edward behind.

"Sara?" Seth asked cautious and concerned as I took steps backwards as they came foreword. My eyes watered confused as I turned around once again and walked away from the scene. I could hear loud foot steps behind me but those were quickly cut off.

"Jacob leave her, go find Koah and we'll keep a close eye on her," Jasper said and I rolled my eyes.

Don't bet on it, I thought as I sprinted off into the distance.

***Okay I hope you liked this chapter, its kind-of long but I hoped you liked it. I didn't really feel like doing my homework so this is better. I'm kind-of hungry thought so I think I'll go eat while you guys can hit me up with some awesome reviews. Please and thank you. Xoxo, Doe***


	8. Memories

_**Dusk**_

***Review, Review, Review please and thank you!***

I sprinted faster and faster as I felt the presence of paws and feet behind me.

"Sara wait!" Jasper growled as I felt this force pull on me, telling me slow down and calm down. I ignored the pull, as if breaking strings, and sprinted faster then what I have ever sprinted before.

I could hear and feel the loud thuds of paws behind me as they thumped off the ground one after the other. I took a quick glanced backwards to see a sandy coloured wolf behind me; Seth.

A vision flash through my eyes as I saw him chasing after a little girl. She was giggling and laughing as he tried catching her but she was too fast for him to catch. The little girl leap into a tree with such grace as the wolf ran off into the bush.

"Sara bear-a, where did you go," Seth asked coming into the clearing. Giggling filled the air as she bound down from the cedar tree into his arms. She hugged him tight and he smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Kissing _me_ on the cheek.

I shook my head running faster as tears began to full my eyes. Why couldn't I remember? Why were they just people, why weren't they family? I pushed back bushes and twigs as I ran through rough paths and then stopped, unable to hear anything around me.

I sat with my legs crushed against my torso as I wrapped my cold arms tight around them. Snow began to drift down from the dark blue skies as I heard the crackling of the nature around me. Koah came into view with his hands in some cut off shorts, and of course no shirt included.

"Hey," he said smiling awkwardly as I wiped the tears away from my eyes. He sat down beside me watching me, only focused on me as I watched the river in front of me as the water flowed.

"It's not fair," I choked out and Koah pulled my hair back behind my ear.

"What's not fair," he asked as I shook my head and opened my mouth as if to scream, but I was silent as no words escaped my lips.

"That you remember…and I don't," I said shaky as the cold swept through my veins.

"I bet you do remember," Seth said coming into the clearing and I looked at him realizing a new love for him, one that I hadn't felt in…a while. Koah gave him a glare but then turned his attention back to me.

"Do you remember this meadow, this was our meadow," Koah spoke gently and I looked around for something to jog my memory. I looked down at my hair and remembered my favourite Barbie doll.

"I had a Barbie doll," I murmured and Koah laughed.

"Yes you had a Barbie doll and it looked exactly like you," he chuckled and I could see the rest of the people come into view behind Seth as I tried to remember as best as possible.

"And you had hot wheel cars," I said smiling and he nodded proud.

"And we would come here to play with them by the river," I spoke and I could see Jake's face light up.

"Then you would always smash my Barbie's head off with one of your cars on accident," I giggled remembering him accidently throwing his car too far foreword and me watching my Barbie's head go flying into the air only to be caught by my daddy…Jacob.

Edward laughed and I smiled at him. "You would always come and help me fix them with hot glue but I wouldn't want to play with them anymore knowing that Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose would buy me a new one, but I would always miss the old ones and cry for hours on end."

"Then what?" Koah asked getting excited as he bounced up and down on his knees like a little boy on Christmas day.

"Then Seth would cradle me in his lap, telling me that I would always be his favourite Barbie doll," I started and Seth finished.

"And I promised never to let anything harm you, not even a hot wheel," he smiled and I blinked remembering other things.

"I used to be stronger then you too," I grinned at Koah clapped.

"And you've always been faster," he added and I smiled remembering all the races we had had against each other.

"And you would always complain about how a girl would always whoop you in fighting skills," I smirked and he got up into a hunting crouch.

"I bet you can't do it anymore; I'm a wolf," he chuckled running off into the distance and them coming back as a monstrous beast. A snarled ripped out of the very burrows of his chest and I laughed putting my arms up in defence.

"Not the face," I commanding as he lunged at me and pinned me against the rock hard ground. His giant paws crushed the circulation going through to my arms and I could see them turning blue right before Seth shoved him off of me. Koah let out a growl as he hit the tree and then pounced back up to stand before Seth as he hovered over me.

"Knock it off," Jacob…I mean dad, commanded and as I shook my arms off getting the circulation running back to my arms.

"You alright," he asked caring and I nodded.

"Never better; getting the crap beat out of me by my brother and remembering I have a vampire/ wolf family is just peachy," I replied with a grin as Seth picked me up off the ground. We walked back to our white house that I had spent the first 5 months of my life at and memories came rushing back almost instantly.

"So do you remember everything about me," I asked Seth as he walked beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist. I felt safe in his arms and I was glad that he was so close and had waited so long for me. Why, I have no idea, but I was glad.

"Of course I know everything about you. I know that your favourite color is purple and your favourite food is Cheerio's. You were born August 19, a Sunday I believe and had drop dead blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair. Some thing that has only gotten more gorgeous over the years," he spoke soothingly as he kissed the top of my head and daddy growled as he pinned Seth's arm against his back.

"Watch it; I am still her father and she will do, as will you, as I say," he growled through clenched teeth and I laughed remembering daddy used to want to kill him a lot.

"Come on kid," Seth said hopping back up with a grin and then throwing me tight against his back. I let my head rest between his shoulder blade and it felt as if it was made just to fit me. He was mine, and I would make sure of it for the rest of my life.

***Okay I really hope you liked this chapter and please Review. Love always, Doe***


	9. Inner Battles

_**Dusk**_

***Couple Weeks Later* **

It was as if our family had never been separated. We carried on with life as we probably would have done if we had grown up all of out lives here. I spent a lot of my time with Seth as Koah watched from a distant, pissed and would then take it out by wrestling the other members of the pack. Mostly Embry though, since he was the only other wolf in my father's pack without an imprint.

But it troubled me that I wasn't around Koah all the time anymore. He was my rock, my wall that kept me from tumbling down to the ground; but now it was Seth. Now don't get me wrong, Seth was my life; my sun. The one that woke me in the morning and made me actually want to stay awake and see what the day had in store for me.

But I missed Koah, even when he stood next to me.

We were all outside watching a wrestling tourney my uncles had so gladly decided to create. I watched, making sure Seth was alright as he fought against Embry. Seth was quick and determined to win; he showed no mercy. I felt the ground tremble beneath me as Seth held Embry against the ground.

"1…2…3…and we have our second finalist," Emmett cheered as Jasper chuckled while watching my mood change from happy to frightened in a heart beat. Seth was a finalist…and so was Koah.

Shit…I thought and my grandfather shot me a look. Of course he heard that.

"Sorry," I mumbled and he nodded with a serious face as he felt the twist I felt inside of me now.

"Be nice," I spoke into Seth's ear as he came closer waiting for Koah to come back in his wolf form. He nodded serious and then I kissed his big fluffy snoot.

"But don't be a wimp either," I murmured and he grinned flashing me his brilliant white teeth in response. Mom came over and hugged me close as she watched them take their places.

"Don't worry sweet heart; they both know that this is harmless fun. There is nothing to be concerned about," she spoke into my ear as I inhaled deeply hoping that this was truly the truth. My hands still shook though as I watched Koah crouch into his hunting stance as grandpa step into the middle of the ring.

"Alright, I want a clean fight. Got it?" he spoke serious but still with an easy going tone. Both wolves nodded and my hand started to tremble like crazy.

I felt my father's warm hand clutch mine before he kissed me forehead and then rested his chin on the crown of my head.

"No need to worry, we'll keep them in line. And anyways, Koah can't kill Seth because it is a rule that a wolf cannot kill his sisters imprinter other wise Paul sure as hell wouldn't be here," he grinned and I looked at him shocked.

"No, no, no. It's, you can't kill an imprinted of an imprinter due to the tremendous pain it would inflect upon the imprinter, or a.k.a, brother," I said watching the words replay over my head.

"Either way, no need to worry," he said again and I inhaled deeply. Unfortunately, in my heart, I knew it was going to turn for the worst.

It wasn't too serious for the beginning, a lot of circling one another and a couple quick pounces, which each could easily get out of. Koah growled menacing as he lunged for his neck but Seth carefully moved out of the way as Koah landed with a thud.

"Easy Seth," Edward warned and I looked at him confused and then understood that Seth was powering Koah.

"Please don't do it Seth," I begged and Seth nodded with apologetic eyes that moved to me and then back to Koah. Seth let a toothy wolf grin shine through evilly at Koah.

Koah let out an ear piercing bark and then tackled Seth to the ground with his teeth enclosed around Seth's neck, letting blood leak out onto his sandy coloured fur and cracking bones beneath the surface. I screamed as daddy went wolf and Auntie Alice and mommy held a tight grip on me, not wanting me to see the gory scene I knew was there as Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and the other wolves including daddy made a huddle around Seth.

I could hear Seth's booming scream echo off the trees as I saw Koah sprint off into the forest, pissed as usually as I struggled against my families grip.

"Release her," grandpa said serious as I sprinted after Koah when I felt the grip release from my wrists.

"Koah!" I screamed after the wolf in front of me. He didn't stop but instead sped up and I was about tried of this already. I sprinted faster and lunged for the wolf tackling him down to the ground. He growled, swiping his claws against my face but I held him still; ignoring the stinging pain.

"Stop, just stop Koah," I yelled fiercely before he calmed down and sat still as I released him.

"Go put on some clothes and then come talk to me," I ordered and he nodded with a tear in his eye as he looked at my face and then ran to the forest. I ran my fingers across my face and could feel 3 large gapping lines vertically cross down from my right temple over my cheek bone until it finally ended at my jaw.

Koah walked up solemnly and I watched kneel across the field as he played with a piece of grass.

"What was that," I asked watching him as he stiffened.

"Nothing, but I am sorry about your face. Why don't we go get that fixed," he said quickly and I shook my head.

"That wasn't nothing, what the hell is up with you and Seth," I asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing alright, will you just let it go," he growled fiercely and I heard my parents walk up behind us.

"Sara, Koah. Calm down please before someone else…" daddy said before I turned around to face them and Koah looked down disappointed.

"Koah? Your own sister," my mother said going between mine and Koah's faces.

"Well you know what, she needs to learn that Seth won't always be around and he won't always be able to save her. She needs to grow some balls and learn how to stick up for herself," he yelled getting up and throwing grass in my direction and then turning around to punch a giant boulder.

"Thanks Koah," I replied choked up and he turned around to see my upset expression as his mouth dropped.

"Sara I didn't…I didn't mean it like that," he said moving closer with his hands up but I ignored him walking back to the house. I felt no presence behind me and was relieved as I walked up the porch steps to our home.

I heard the agonizing screams of Seth as Carlisle adjusted a splint to his collarbone and I cringed as I heard the sound of him re-breaking bones. I sighed opening the front door and heard the gasps of my family as I shut the door behind me.

"Please tell me Koah didn't do that," Embry mumbled as he ate a grilled cheese sandwich and I cringed as I heard Seth's quietness.

"Fine then I won't tell you," I replied walking into Carlisle's study and kissing Seth on the cheek as he stared at mine enraged.

"Don't worry about it," I murmured and he nodded while flinching as I held his hand tightly in mine.

***Please Review and I really appreciate it. Love Always, Doe***


	10. Deadly Men

_**Dusk**_

My face healed fine with no scars to show for it and Seth was as healthy as a horse. Koah had apologized for his actions under the will of our father but none the less, he apologized. He was learning to accept Seth, slowly but surely and I was glad that he was at least trying.

I sighed waking up to the sunlight of the day knowing that my family was going hunting today, including Seth, leaving me behind to keep everything under control. Why you may ask am not going hunting? Because I find it stupid and meaningless to kill innocent little creatures; especially when I saw that baby bunny in the meadow the day before we came here actually.

I heard the door open but I kept my eyes shut as Seth brushed his warm lips against mine. I smiled as he pulled back and I opened my eyes to his glowing face.

"Good morning my darling," he whispered kissing me on the cheek and then moving down my neck. I heard a simple growl come from downstairs and I giggled pushing him closer to have one more kiss and then groaning as I got out of bed.

"Tell them I'll be down in a moment to say good bye," I murmured pushing him out the door with another kiss. I quickly got dress putting on a pair of ripped jeans, stiletto heels, chunky bracelets, a flowing top, and a simple pair of earrings Seth had made for me. Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose had taken me shopping after only a couple of days of knowing them…again.

I made my way down the stairs quickly making sure I looked perfect in ever mirror lining the hallway and Auntie Alice kissed my forehead as I reached the kitchen.

"I love your style," she smiled and I laughed.

"You would," I giggled and she shrugged with a sincere smile. Seth came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my body with a simple kiss to finish it off before Embry threw a croissant our way.

"Get a room," he mumbled laughing and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Dude, I got like 5 minutes until he leaves. You can have the rest of the weekend making fun of him as long as I get this 5," I said and they nodded.

"Alright 5 minutes," Koah said with a smile and I grinned turning back to Seth with a shocked expression on his face.

"That is terrible, Miss. Black. Leaving me out to dry," he said with a pouty lip and I kissed his cheek.

"Sorry," I murmured smiling before I ran to the living room to hug my parent's good bye.

"Be good, I don't want any trouble out of you," my daddy said as he pulled me in close for a hug and then kissed the top of my head. Mommy took me out of his hands now as she hugged me close.

"I don't want to hear you stole another motorcycle but do have fun and we will be home very soon…maybe even faster," she said winking and then nodding towards Koah and I ran hugging him.

"I'm going to miss you too, you know that right?" I said and he laughed.

"Well duh, you're going to miss me just like how I'm going to miss you. It's going to be our very first time separated into two different countries," he chuckled and I smiled.

"Don't let the Eskimos kill you and have fun eating moose," I smiled and he grinned waving timidly and upset as he walked out the door. The house was clear in a matter of moment and all that was left was I and Seth. I heard the honking from outside and Seth pulled me in close.

"I'm really going to miss you," he mumbled and I smiled with water filling my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be here waiting for you when you return," I whispered kissing his lips passionately.

"Promise," he asked pulling away as another horn honked and I giggled.

"Promise, now go before they tear you to shreds," I said pushing him out the door playfully. I stood on the porch and waved until all of my family were out of sight from the big white mansion. 2 days, 3 hours, and 6 minutes until they will return. Ya….

I decided there was no point hanging around this dump with no one else around and walked down a dirt path to mine and Koah's meadow. It was peaceful as I laid there until night started to fall on Forks once again.

I never really noticed that the moonlight glistened off the trees, making them a more beautiful green and how morning dew drops nestled themselves onto the evening scenery. I heard the quiet rustling of the trees around me as the hairs on my neck started to rise. I felt a brush of cool wind rush past me as I saw a man run between the bushes in a blur.

I let out a quiet scream but quickly gulped it down as I hurried to my feet and headed in the direction of La Push; I knew it would be the only safe place for me at the moment. With Sam's pack and all.

"Don't go precious child," I heard the wind whisper in my ear as I walked faster towards the treaty line. But I was too slow, for once in my life. I screamed as he pressed his cool palm over my mouth and held my arms pinned against my back.

"Now, is that anyway to treat a friend," he asked and I mumbled unintelligently into his hand.

"Be a good little girl and I'll let you go," he spoke quietly and soothingly. "And if not, well, we'll take care of you," he said sinister as five more men appeared. I looked at them each, all multiples of one another and gasped in horror of my new situation. He started to move his lips down my neck as another started to unravel my clothes off of my body. Another kissed my lips fiercely, making them sting with pain.

"Don't tell anyone of this," another whispered in my other ear as he scrapped his teeth against my skin and he laughed as I winced. I was mangled and eventually blanked out as the continued to shred me in their way of 'love'.

***Next Night***

I looked at myself horrified in the mirror. I was ghastly white as my lips swelled angrily and my body was covered in multiple bruises. I was patterned in purple and blue polka dots and it stung to move as every piece of me killed and screamed in pain.

I felt the hairs of my neck stand up again as I heard a knock at the door. No. Not again. I quickly locked the bathroom door terrified at who it would be and cradled myself until morning.

***Okay so for "future writer girl," this was the unexpected twist I was talking about. The rest of the chapters are going to be written in either Seth's or Koah's POV and I really hope that you will all like it. Thanks again, Doe***


	11. Koah: Zombie

_**Dusk**_

**Koah's POV Prologue!**

Damn, the best hunting trip I have ever had in forever. I could never go hunting for some real animals when Sara never even knew about it so I had to settle for herbivores, but who knew carnivores could taste so good.

"So Koah, how do you like being a full wolf vampire child," Emmett joked as we drove home.

"Dude, you have no idea how awesome being me is right now," I said resting my hands behind my head as we drove down the long drive to the Cullen mansion.

"Gad you had fun," Auntie Rose said and I smiled picking meat out of my teeth. We were finally home and I couldn't wait to see Sara and tell her awesome it was. Next time she totally had to come even if she didn't eat anything. Emmett parked the car and I looked at the house confused. It was dark, no lights or figures appeared in the windows and I hopped out in an instance.

"Sara? You here?" I yelled, letting my voice echo off the emptiness in the room as I opened the front door. I saw a tiny figure sitting scrunched onto the chair in the corner; her little head turned towards the window.

"Sara? You dead or something, talk," I said laughing and Seth was behind me now with a serious tone as I used the word 'dead' and 'Sara' in the same sentence. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen, looking for some human food but the kitchen was empty.

"Why didn't you go shopping, aren't you starving," I said looking into the doorway to find everyone resting while watching TV. Sara didn't move frozen in place. What was up with her?

"Hello earth to Sara!" I yelled and everyone turned as she didn't even flinch. Seth tapped her and she moved about 20 seconds after. She looked down and then up to me as he pointed in my direction.

"Yes Koah," she nearly whispered and I gave her a worry glance as everyone else stared at her astonished. She never spoke this slow, reacted slowly, or wasn't her normal perky, upbeat, talkative, awesome self. Even Seth seemed worried. I looked at her closer, seeing the purple bags under her eyes.

"Dude, were you like trying to kill yourself over the weekend. Did you eat or sleep?" o asked and she shook her head no after registering the question through her head.

"Alright then," I said looking away and grabbing a pair of keys off the counter. "I guess I'm going to the store, anyone want to come," I asked at the doorway watching Sara's head move back towards the window. She was emotionless and was tense as she scrunched tighter into her tiny fetus position. Mom watched her carefully as Jasper tried reading her emotions and grandpa tried to read her thoughts. They both came up empty.

I sighed walking out the door. What the hell was wrong with her? One day she was a perky, uplifting little American girl and now she was this emotion, dead, lifeless, zombie sitting before me. Something was wrong?

***okay I hoped you liked this chapter and I promise to post soon because the winter break is nearing closer. And as a second note I would really like reviews, it helps me update faster. Thirdly, please check out gab000 story, A Wish in Time. It is about Nessie and how she gets a birthday present that sends her back in time. Please check it out and review for her. I personally love the story so I hope you like it too. If you could mention me if you review for her story. Thanks again, Doe***


	12. Survival Skills to Save Sara

_**Dusk**_

I lay awake with my hands behind my arms hearing the sounds from downstairs. It was loud as dishes clanked and mouths chomped down on the breakfast the women of my life were making…all except one.

I sighed as I climbed out of bed looking at the man in the mirror and seeing a tall, strong man that couldn't save his little sister from her own personal hell. What happened after we left? I mean, what could have happened? No person could ever harm her and the other wolf pack was on our side. There had been no vampire sightings in forever so all that was left was humans and she could easily destroy a human she didn't like.

I slipped of my boxers and hopped into the shower, letting the cool droplets, for my skin anyways, hit me like daggers. They bounced off my granite skin like rocks being thrown but it felt more like a massage then a punishment. I washed the brown water slip off my body as I washed my hair and body; the only bad part about being a wolf. You were dirty all the time. No joke.

The coldness got colder and I hopped out of the tub quickly wrapping a towel around my waist. As I wiped the steam off the mirror I spiked up my shaggy hair to give it a new style. I would have to put gel in it but it looked pretty awesome.

I grabbed some boxers off the ground and then a fresh t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I found some gel in my dresser draw…Alice must have put it there when we first came; I would have to thank her later.

As I walked down stairs the commotion got louder and the TV played low from the living room. I peeked into the room to see Sara still sitting there, still and lifeless and I sighed as my mom hugged my shoulders.

"I don't know what's wrong. She won't talk, she won't move, she won't eat or sleep. It's like her entire life was sucked right out of her," she whispered choked up and I hugged her.

"It's going to be alright," I said rubbing her back but not sure about Sara myself. I wanted to believe that she would snap back like a rubber band but I just couldn't tell. I had spent my entire life with her and had never seen her like this.

I took a seat next to Embry and Quil as we ate the breakfast Esme and Rose made for us. They looked concerned and in a deep trance but they looked happy as they kissed me on the cheek. Seth was just like Sara, lifeless. He just sat deep in thought as he watched the living room from his spot at the end of the table; hoping to hear a movement besides her breath.

"Dude, maybe you should try comforting her instead of waiting for her to comfort herself," I after gulping down a strip of bacon. Embry hit me and I turned to him.

"He's tried; he can't get her to do anything. He talks to her and she just listens staring at that fricken window as if someone is standing out there," he whispered trying to hide his worried expression.

"Maybe her imaginary friends out there," Emmett said sarcastic and I chuckled glumly.

"Yeah I think she got past that stage like before it even begun," I said and he nodded with his booming laugh.

"Will you shut up, she can hear you," Seth spat as we heard then a blood curdling scream coming from Sara. I sprinted to the living room only to find her eyes bulging looking up at something but nothing was there. She looked horrified as she stayed locked on the air in front of her.

Seth was at her rescue immediately. "Sara…Sara, calm down. There's nothing there," he said swiping his hand past the air she was looking at and she blinked rapidly, like she just comprehended what he was saying now. She flashed her face to the window once again, scanning the forest for something and then relaxed once again to her position.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered to Embry as Seth took a set at her feet, looking up at her for a hint at what the hell was wrong.

He shrugged and I sighed turning back to the kitchen, making everyone go before me. It was like Seth heard my thoughts in my mind and he turned up the TV as I shut the wooden doors behind me.

"We need to do something about this," I spat angrily pointing to the living room and my mom hugged me.

"We can't do anything if she doesn't tell us," she said soothingly but I just grew more enraged.

"Well then we're just going to have to find a way to make her talk. With or without force," I growled shrugging my mom off and dad gave me a worried grin.

"Calm yourself Koah wouldn't want to destroy Esme's dining table," he said serious and commanding and I couldn't help but listen. I inhaled deeply and then looked around the room and my eyes landed on my grandpa.

"Can't you figure out what's going on," I asked sceptically and he shook his head disappointed.

"It's like I'm immune to you children, including Renesmee. As if you've carried down Bella's gift somehow. When you're thinking too fast or are terrified, I can't hear you. If we could get her to calm down some how maybe I could, but I highly doubt it," he said quickly as his lips moved in a blur.

"So what do you suppose we do then, wait until she wastes away to nothing but an anorexic, bloody red eyed, demon creature that doesn't do anything except stare out a window," I practically screamed and Embry hit me.

"No, we just wait it out until she comes around. I remember when she was little and I am positive she will eventually bounce back, even if that means later then sooner," dad said and I growled clenching my hands into fists as I looked for something to pound. I sprinted out the back door which Alice held open for me as I leaped down from human to wolf.

I ran around to the front of the house to see exactly what she was looking at and she looked horrified as I stood at the exact spot she was watching. I moved but her expression stayed locked on a horror struck memory. Something happened, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

***Alright just if you're wondering, the vampire that attacked her has the power to duplicate himself by an illusion. He can make the illusion feel real by scent, touch, and taste but there not really there. Sara is looking out the window because she sees a duplicate of the man but the vampire made sure that only she could see it. That's why she is doing that. I hope you liked this chapter by the way and there will be no new chapter tomorrow because I'm going to a party and then hockey afterwards. Please Review and as always, Love Doe***


	13. Answers to kick Butt

_**Dusk**_

It had been 2 fricken weeks. 2 fricken weeks of Sara just sitting there, doing nothing. 2 fricken weeks of my family waiting as they watched her do absolutely nothing. Sure they were all concerned but I and Seth were the only ones that actually did anything about it.

We tried talking to her. Getting her to sleep, getting her to eat, getting her to at least get up and move. Her eyes started to change color as red thickness starting to invade her beautiful sea blue eyes. Dark purple bags were now clearly shown under his distant eyes and her skin was a ghost white. She looked and acted like a zombie.

I watched her as she stayed frozen sitting in the chair, while watching out the window. What the heel was she watching, or sometimes even waiting for?

"That's it, I can't take it anymore," I yelled storming up to her little body and shaking it real hard until she looked up at me. She flinched at the smallest touch of me and I backed away slowly with the force of my father and Jasper.

"You, you are going outside," I spat pointing my index finger at her and she looked terrified.

"No…no please…please don't make me," she sobbed as everyone turned to see this different side of Sara. One we haven't seen in a while; an actual emotion.

"No, I'm tired of seeing you like this, so you either go or I'll make you," I growled and she cringed as Seth growled at me; but Sara stopped the madness with her pleas.

"No…he's out there…and I don't…but he will…and," she choked and Seth hugged her close as she sobbed into his chest, horrified at the thought of going outside. Wait, he? Who are we talking about?

"Sara what are you talking about," I asked as I could see her eyes pop out from under her hair.

"I…I don't want to…to be hurt…again…but he will…and he's waiting," she sobbed and I looked at her confused but then it hit me as I stared at the back of her neck. It was covered in deep bruise and multiple scars running down her back.

"Sara, did someone hurt you," Seth growled as he shook slowly, her still wrapped in his arms. She looked down and then out the window again as her eyes began to drop water droplets down her cheek bones.

"Sara, did someone try and hurt you," dad said again slowly but her eyes stayed locked on the window. I could see a figure of a man in her eyes as she looked at him terrified but as if she was taking notes. But as I turned to face the window myself, there was no one there. This was not normal.

"SARA! Did someone hurt you," I yelled and she flinched as I touched her cold arm. She nodded slowly and scared but turned back to the window.

"He's dead," Emmett growled as I raced to the door, only to be stopped by Sara as she spun me around to look at her.

"No, you can't," she spat quickly looking out the shut blinds so she could see out the window.

"And why not," I snapped as she held me while I shook.

"Because he's strong and…he can…duplicate himself," she whispered and I looked at her confused.

"Duplicate, really," I said pushing her out of my way only to be stopped by her once again.

"Yes really and he's fast and strong," she said again quickly and almost angry.

"Trust us, I think we can handle him," dad said walking out the door as he was followed by the rest of the family.

"But you can't!" she yelled and Seth turned around to talk to her.

"Give us a good reason and we won't, but he hurt you so any good reason is still a crap reason in my eyes," he snarled and she held his face close to hers.

"I don't want to get hurt, I don't want you gone again," she cried crumpling into his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here with her," he snarled, angry that he couldn't go kill him himself. I gave him a stern look that told him I'll give him double time just for Seth. Sure I didn't like the guy but he did love my sister, he could possibly be the brother in law I never really wanted. I had to do this for him.

We spread out, searching for any scent of the guy and we couldn't find anything. My dad was with me as we searched all the way to Canada…but we found nothing. We started to head home but as we got into the city of Forks I got a whiff of vampire in the North, but it mysteriously vanished.

I sprinted behind my father as we went to the exact place the vampire had been. How was he doing this? Being here and then not being here.

_Defiantly strange_, my dad chimed in my head as I paced around in a circle.

My hair started to stand on end as I felt the presence of an unwanted creature behind me. I turned around only to see nothing behind me but felt a sharp sting in my back as if claws were swiping into my skin. I yelp out in pain as the wound healed and my father looked as if he was pouncing on something.

"One your right," my grandfather yelled as he came running through the tiny clearing and tackling a man to the ground while my father ripped his head off.

_How long has he been here exactly_, I asked grandpa and he shook his head.

"Dunno, but it doesn't matter anymore," he said sinister as he burnt the vampire into ashes.

_I call getting to tell Sara_, I thought loudly sprinting back to the house in a flash.

***I know I'm slacking on the updates but I hoped you liked this chapter and please continue to read and review! Xoxo, Doe***


	14. The End

_**Dusk**_

***5 years Later***

Everything went back to normal after that….well, as normal as a vampire/werewolf family can. Sara ended up bouncing back to her usual happy-go-lucky self and Seth got his obsession back. He purpose to her 4 years after the incident; after that as she had her growth spurt and finally stopped aging. They plan on getting married this May on the beach of La Push.

I imprinted 2 years after Seth purposed, on a beautiful young lady named Charlotte or Lotti for short. She has gorgeous hazel eyes and wavy brown hair that falls so wonderfully over her shoulders. We've been inseparable for the past few months and I plan on purposing tonight when I take her to my grandparent's meadow for a midnight picnic.

Don't worry, we won't tell Alice until after Sara's wedding. But I guess you could say we had no problems after that. Our lives were pretty boring actually. Nothing to worry about except the sky falling down on us, but even that wasn't a problem.

I kissed Lotti's head as she slept in my arms now and I couldn't help but be totally blessed by the entire event of my life. It had been one hell of a ride, but it was worth it.

_The End_

***Okay i know some of me may be mad, but I am done writing. For now anyways. My mini series is complete. I really hope you enjoyed every piece of it and please leave your comments for me. I just wanted to send out major thanks to Pattyheartcake, future writer girl, stephyxxx, katelyncarolexo, for being so awesome and for always reviewing and for always just being awesome readers. This series is dedicated to you guys. Thank you always and don't be a stranger. Type me up sometime and I promise to reply. Anyways, for my final goodbye, Love always, Doe***


	15. New Story

_**Dusk**_

For all the people who enjoyed this series please check out my new story (A Jake&Nessie story) called Solstice.

So please check it out and please review!


	16. A New Book to Series

_**Dusk**_

**Whoops I'm a ditz. I completely forgot to put up a thingy on Dusk telling you guys I continued this series. Since so many of you guys wanted to see more of Koah and Sara I did just that. **

**The story is called Starlight Bliss and I've gotten well into the story by now. So sorry for not telling you all sooner. I'll get better at this. **

**But anyways go check it out. Hopefully it won't waste your time. **

**Love always, doe**


End file.
